


The rain is home

by PhoenixShadowVixen



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixShadowVixen/pseuds/PhoenixShadowVixen
Summary: The rain always felt like home to kagome and it brings her home to her memories





	The rain is home

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [phoenixreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixreal/pseuds/phoenixreal) in the [FWU_2019_Apr_Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FWU_2019_Apr_Rain) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Sometimes it brings with it memories.

It's raining again today and everytime it rains it brings me closer to home. Everytime it rains it reminds me of much simpler times. Times we traveled the world in search for the jewel. I miss my friends and my Inuyasha. Today is my seventeenth birthday and it's raining again. It's like the weather can sense my mood. If you haven't guess my name is Kagome Higurashi.

 

The friends im talking about are stuck in the feudal era while im stuck here in the modern era. Ever since the jewel was completed and the well closed it has felt like a hole has been torn from my heart. The rain brings back memories of much simpler times and times i wish i could forget. The rain brings back a sense of eagerness to go out and explore the world like i use to in feudal Japan. But Alas I can't im stuck in school and waiting for the well to reopen if it ever does.

 

I keep my senses open for demon everyday. I can feel them but i can't find them. I wonder how Inuyasha is doing while i am away. Again the rain makes me feel nostalgic and it can feel lonesome sometimes without him here. I remember us sitting out the rain when it rain in the feudal era. I remember Miroku playing up the demon exorcism scam to get us a place to stay for a night.

 

I remember Sango hitting Miroku for touching her butt. I remember Shippou always playing tricks and messing around with Inuyasha. I remember him calling me mama as well. I miss them dearly and wish i can see them again.

 

As i walked home in the rain i could help but look back on my memories and smile sadly. The rain did that made you think of all the good and the bad. Once i got home i went to the well house like i always do.

 

The well it was open i yelled for my mom. She came in and i looked at here “go honey be happy” she said. I jumped into the well when i came out the other side Inuyasha was waiting like always. “Inuyasha!” I called out. “Kagome!” He said happily hugging me. The rain always made me feel like i was home and today it lead me back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably didn't do this right but hey i tried


End file.
